


The Lost Lynx

by Asamijaki



Series: Más radiante que el sol [BF: Fluff week] [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ash Lynx Lives, Drabble, Dreams, Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki
Summary: Blanca se ha llevado a Ash al caribe junto con él, sin embargo no parece tener recuerdos de lo que una vez fue. Aunque en paz, Ash aún siente que algo falta.





	The Lost Lynx

**Author's Note:**

> Es lo primero que hago de Banana Fish! Aunque para esta week haré solo Drabbles, son con un pedacito de mi corazón en ellos <3 
> 
> Siento que mi concepto de "Fluff" no está del todo bien, pero quería que esta serie de Drabbles sea enfocado en momentos felices de los personajes, aunque no todos tengan índole romántico...

**Día 1**

Dreams: The Lost Lynx

 

Hace mucho que tiene ese mismo sueño. Sin falta, cada mañana lo recuerda sin detalle. Es un lince que corre por un espeso bosque, como si buscara algo. ¿Qué está buscando? 

Lo único que parece cambiar es que, al principio, el lince corre entre la lluvia sin tener un rumbo fijo, pero ahora, de hecho, parece buscar con desesperación algo. Aslan no lo entiende. ¿Cuál es el propósito de ese sueño? 

—Has despertado más temprano hoy.

—No he podido dormir bien últimamente.

—¿Sigues sin recordar nada? 

—No.

—Ya veo. 

Es una fresca mañana en las costas del Caribe. Las playas de Puerto Rico realmente no le daban ninguna sensación de nostalgia, es como si no perteneciera ahí, como si debiera estar en otro lugar, con alguien más. 

Aún con la brisa salada del mar, el agitado ritmo de las olas, simplemente algo no estaba bien. Faltaba algo. 

Tenía entendido que Blanca era un familiar suyo, aunque no lo pareciera. ¿Un tío lejano? Tal vez. Realmente no tenía muchos ánimos de cuestionar nada, y sus instintos no le advertían de ningún tipo de peligro aún. Pese a los exóticos platillos locales, ninguno podía devolverle el apetito. 

—Blanca, ¿con quién has estado hablando últimamente? Has estado por el teléfono casi todas las noches —cuestiona, sin darle real importancia. La cabaña en la playa no era muy grande, podía escuchar desde su habitación en qué parte del lugar estaba el otro. 

El mayor se mira sereno, era una cualidad que Aslan había notado, Blanca tenía la monstruosa característica de no perder los estribos, ni siquiera cuando el rubio lo golpeó y amenazó con un arma al despertar, ni siquiera entonces se mostró atemorizado. No sabía exactamente qué tipo de vida había tenido, pero, aunque en parte le alertaba, no sentía temor por ello.  

—Un amigo —el castaño contesta simple. Se sienta a su lado—. Esta madrugada ha llegado al aeropuerto, pero aún le faltaba tomar unos autobuses —comenta, mirando el amanecer de la costa—. Dime, ¿has vuelto a tener ese sueño? 

Aslan le mira con recelo, realmente quería permanecer solo un rato, disfrutando de la melodía de las olas y la brisa marítima. 

—Sí —responde seco.

—¿Nada ha cambiado?

—Todavía no sé qué es lo que busca… 

—Tal vez es algo que también lo ha estado buscando. —Aslan le mira confuso, la cara de Blanca no parece querer dar indicios. 

El rubio abre los labios para diferir, pero es el toque insistente de la puerta el que los detiene a ambos. El mayor dice que es su amigo quien ha llegado, Aslan no tiene muchas ganas de tener que ponerle una buena cara a las visitas de Blanca. 

Todo es tan monótono, el amanecer, la danza de las palmeras. Hay paz, pero él no puede sentir que sea suficiente. Realmente, una parte de él quisiera dejar enterrado lo que ha olvidado, pero hay una pieza que no termina de encajar para que pueda sentirse verdaderamente libre. 

Cuando sueña, aquel lince parece solitario. Alrededor hay un bosque voluptuoso, verde, lleno de todo lo que podría necesitar. Pero aun así, sigue buscando. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que le falta para ser feliz? 

—Ash. 

Oh.

Por un segundo, las olas se detienen, las gaviotas dejan de graznar, y el tiempo se detiene. Un par de orbes cafés le hipnotizan. Pese a tener el mar delante de él, esa mirada le resulta aún más hermosa. 

No sabe por qué su cuerpo le hace levantarse, dando pasos lentos y temblorosos. 

No sabe qué es lo que aquel lince buscaba, ni por qué de repente siente la alegría brotar desde su pecho. 

—Eiji...

Sólo corre, corre y lo atrapa entre sus brazos, sintiendo cómo encaja perfectamente en ellos. Como si de alguna manera, hubiera sido la pieza que faltaba. 

 


End file.
